


The Valley of Echoes

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Existing fandom, Ginko is wonderful, M/M, Mystery, Original Story - Freeform, Serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Ginko investigates a village where its locals believe voices echoing throughout the valley are causing problems with the local wildlife and eco-system. All seems simple at first until Ginko meets a man who can understand the voices and as the two get to know about one another's lives, they come to understand each other in intimate and beautiful ways.





	The Valley of Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> G'day all!  
> This story came to me after listening to the wonderful Mushi-Shi soundtrack and I really wanted to try and create my own unique story within the universe.  
> This first chapter is meant to be an extended version of how Nui would often narrate certain episodes of the show.  
> As always, thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoy and I wish you a wonderful day.

"Do you ever stop and wonder about the voices that echo through the hills and the valleys?   
  
The shy, nervous ways in which they can present themselves often resulting in a sort of misunderstanding; uncertainty in the unknown brings forth worry, doubt and fear.

In the village of Kaibana, located within a lush valley, those voices can be heard with the rising of every dawn; carried across the wisps of air that make the trees sway and the water ripple, through the morning dew their whispers permeate each and every corner of this tranquil place.

One day, a young man by the name of Aiwado claimed to know what the voices were saying, that they brought tidings of joy and wanted nothing more than to see the valley flourish and thrive, for the people to be happy.   
  
His family considered him to be a liar. For a long time they refused to listen, and even the other villagers grew to distrust him.   
  
For a time, his only friends were the gentle whispers and his favourite part of the valley was the cascading waterfall to the North.

There, he was most at peace.   
  
Listening to the water pounding into a small pool at the base, while those mysterious voices spoke to him and soothed his heartache, for they knew what it was like to not be understood and so were able to offer words of wisdom for nothing in return, except for being listened to.

But one rainy day brought a change to the peaceful valley; the whispers turned to screams and the people were afraid that they had done something wrong by their god who was exacting some sort of judgement upon them.   
  
In desperation, the elders of the village sent out an urgent message pleading for help from anyone who may be able to offer assistance, by way of knowledge or any other means.

After two months of hearing nothing, on a cloud-filled Spring day, the Mushi Master appeared and as he stood looking over the land, he lit a cigarette and began his descent, eager to know what had been causing the strife occurring in this valley."


End file.
